


Straight As a Circle

by cubhyunjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Other Characters aren't that prominent, Smut and Fluff, Yui is Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Yui is the new transfer student at SM Academy. She has a giant secret that only her best friend Taeil knows about. She didn't expect Lee Taeyong, the straight baseball captain, to take an interest in her. What will Taeyong do when he finds out her biggest secret?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Straight As a Circle

Yui is the new Japanese transfer at SM Academy. She’s a sweet girl who loves anime and to make new friends. She has already made several new friends during her first couple of weeks on the campus. Her new friends include sophomores Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck, junior Sicheng and Dong Sicheng’s sophomore boyfriend Lucas Wong. She loves to play video games and soccer on occasion. Yui loves to kiss her friends’ cheeks and hug them. Yui is different than most girls. Sure she likes some more masculine things, and might not like to put makeup on that much, but that’s not what makes her different. Yui has a secret. A secret that she won’t let anyone know. Not even her new best friends. 

“Yui!” Mark shouts towards her as he runs to catch up with her with Donghyuck trailing behind him. 

“Oh! Hi Mark! Hi Donghyuck!” Yui giggles and messes with her hair slightly. 

“Hey! I know you have science coming up so just a warning we are getting a project and we are partnered up,” Mark links arms with both Yui and Donghyuck. 

“Oh ew,” Yui giggles and looks over at a table to see Sicheng and Lucas talking, “Sichengie! Lucas!” Yui shouts towards her friends causing them to look at her and walk towards her.

“Hey Yui! Hey Mark! Hey Donghyuck!” Sicheng smiles and looks at his friends, “What are you guys up to?” Sicheng asks and hums. 

“We just got out of science. We have a project with partners,” Donghyuck sighs and shakes his head. 

“That’s gross. Sounds like something perfect for Yui,” Lucas chuckles and laughs harder when Yui glares at him. 

“First of all Wong, I will break your fingers and Sicheng won’t feel bad about it,” Yui smirks and walks towards the vending machine to get a drink. 

All four boys collectively stare at Yui’s ass as she bends over to grab her drink. Yui stands back up and turns around before rolling her eyes and walking back towards them. 

“You four are gross,” a senior walks over and chuckles while shaking his head. 

“Thank you Taeil,” Yui wraps her arm around Taeil’s shoulders and giggles softly. 

“You should stop wearing platforms. You’re already taller than me and your dumbass platforms make it worse,” Taeil pouts and looks at Yui. 

“Sucks to suck oppa,” Yui sticks her tongue out at Taeil who gags at the honorific. 

“You ready for science?” Sicheng and Lucas ask while looking at Taeil and Yui. 

“You know I’m not,” Yui groans and sits at one of the tables close by. 

“Hey we have to get going. We have Algebra,” Mark sighs as Donghyuck gags at the thought of math. 

The four friends wave goodbye to the two as they sit and wait for their next class who’s sitting at the table. Yui puts one of her AirPods in and turns on View by SHINee. Yui begins to move her head to the beat. 

“Who is even in our science class?” Taeil hums and cracks his back making Yui gag. 

“Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo, Seo Youngho,” Yui begins to list off while crossing her legs and sighing, “I think I’ll die if I get paired up with Taeyong.” 

“I know you will, but it’s okay, I’ll be your knight in shining armor and I’ll come rescue you from being stuck with him after your project is done,” Taeil giggles and winks at Yui. 

“Will someone tell this idiot he likes men?” Yui shakes her head and plays with her hair. 

“Taeyong is really nice though. He’s a big fluff ball,” Sicheng chuckles and shakes his head while looking at Yui.

“Yeah, but he’s hot. I’m not mentally prepared to deal with that,” Yui grumbles and plays with her choker. 

“Oh my god you’ll be fine,” Lucas rolls his eyes and laughs before checking the time and groaning, “We should head to class.” 

Yui groans and stands up before grabbing her bag and linking arms with Taeil and Sicheng. Lucas chuckles and links arms with Sicheng before walking towards the science room. Yui begins to hum along to the music playing in her ear while smiling brightly. Once they get closer to the classroom they separate from each other and walk into the room. Yui walks into the room, her confident aura making everyone turn their eyes towards her. Taeyong looks at Yui and blushes lightly. She was gorgeous and everyone knew it, especially her. Taeyong makes eye contact with her and smiles at her, making her blush and look away. Yui quickly takes her seat next to Taeil. Taeil wraps his arm around her shoulders and winks at Taeyong who rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him knowing that Taeil wouldn’t date Yui due to him being gay. 

“Hello class. As some of you know, we will be having a project that will be spanning over the next couple of weeks. You will be partnered up so when I call your name please go and sit with your partner,” Professor Lim looks at his class and smiles before he begins to read off names, “Kim Jungwoo and Moon Taeil, Dong Sicheng and Wong Yukhei, Seo Youngho and Kim Dongyoung, Lee Taeyong and Nakamoto Yui,” the professor continues with the names as the students begin to move around. 

“Tell my parents I love them,” Yui groans and grabs her bag before walking over to Taeyong and smiling. 

“Hey Yui. Please be nice to my friend. He’s shy around pretty girls,” Youngho smiles and walks over to Doyoung as Yui sits next to Taeyong. 

“Hi. I’m Nakamoto Yui!” Yui holds her hand out for Taeyong to shake. 

“Hi! I’m Lee Taeyong,” he shakes her hand and blushes lightly, “Your hands are really soft,” Taeyong blurts making Youngho smack his forehead and shake his head. 

“Really? Taeil always complains I put too much lotion on,” Yui pouts and looks at her hands. 

“Speaking of Taeil, he isn’t your boyfriend is he?” Taeyong bites on his nails out of nervous habit. 

Yui immediately pulls Taeyong’s hand away from his mouth, “That’s terrible for your nails, but no we aren’t dating. He’s gay and stupid,” Yui giggles and sticks her tongue out at Taeil who looks at her in shock. 

Taeyong is immediately drawn to the silver piercing running straight through Yui’s tongue. Taeyon’s eyes go wide for a moment before he looks at Youngho in a silent plea to help him. Youngho smirks and shakes his head no before going back to Doyoung who snorts and shakes his head. 

“For our project, you and your partner must create a presentation based on a single topic of your choosing. I expect it to be detailed and have an exceptional amount of research,” Professor Lim looks at the groups and smiles, “Have at it.” 

“What do you want to do?” Yui and Taeyong both ask each other at the same time before blushing and giggling at each other. 

Youngho rolls eyes before making eye contact with Taeil and winking at him. Taeil screeches and hides his face in his hoodie. Yui snaps her head towards Taeil before looking back to Youngho and giggling slightly. She turns back to Taeyong who was writing ideas for the project. Yui gasps and points to one of Taeyong's ideas. 

“The food color one!” Yui grins at Taeyong who nods his head and smiles.

“Okay sweet! Do you want to come over sometime to work on the project?” Taeyong asks and smiles happily. 

“Huh? Oh yeah! That’d be great!” Yui smiles and nods her head. 

“Awesome! Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Taeyong bites his lip and looks at her. 

“Hmm I don’t believe so,” she giggles happily, “Why?” 

“Wanna work on our project tomorrow?” Taeyong asks and smiles brightly. 

“Yeah! Do you need me to get anything or do you want to just start outlining our stuff?” Yui asks and plays with her hair. 

“We can just start outlining our stuff,” Taeyong smiles and looks at the paper on his desk. 

“I have an emergency meeting, you are free to go early!” Professor Lim calls to the class as he gathers his things and leaves. 

“Yui!” Taeil runs over to her and grins at his best friend. 

“Here!” Yui quickly scribbles her number onto Taeyong’s paper before packing her stuff and leaving the room with Taeil. 

“She’s great,” Taeyong holds the paper close to his chest and hums softly. 

“I want her best friend,” Youngho smirks and picks at his black nail polish. 

“Okay mister e-boy. You try and get that little ray of sunshine,” Dongyoung snorts and shakes his head before looking at his boyfriend who walks up to them. 

“Who is Youngho hyung trying to get now?” Jungwoo stands next to Dongyoung and giggles softly. 

“Moon Taeil,” Youngho chuckles and messes with his nose piercing while looking at Taeyong who keeps looking off into space, “We’ve lost him boys. The het is in love,” Youngho sighs and stands up and dusts off his jeans. 

“I hope Taeil is a top,” Taeyong stands up and smirks at Youngho who chokes on his spit and blushes a deep red. 

Meanwhile Taeil and Yui walk inside their shared dorm and Yui sighs and takes her shirt off. She takes her bra off and grumbles before taking her heels off leaving her in white skinny jeans. 

“I still can’t believe you managed to fool the admissions that you were a girl Yuta,” Taeil laughs and lays his head on Yuta’s stomach. 

“I can’t believe it either,” Yuta snorts and plays with Taeil’s hair, “Thank you for joining with me. I think I’d die if I had to keep this to myself.” 

“You’re gonna have to keep it up more with Taeyong,” Taeil snorts and flips Yuta’s nipple piercings causing him to yelp and glare at his best friend. 

“Please don’t remind me,” Yuta groans and rubs his eyes making his makeup smear, “Oh for fucks sake. I can’t wait until this semester is over so I can stop wearing makeup.” 

“Stop complaining you big baby,” Taeil laughs and sighs gently while looking at Yuta, “I think Youngho likes me.” 

“Please tell me something I don’t know,” Yuta snorts and plays with Taeil’s hair before closing his eyes. 

“I know that our friends all collectively think you’re hot even though they’re gay,” Taeil giggles more and moves so his head is on Yuta’s chest. 

“I know bub,” Yuta chuckles and kisses Taeil’s head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep before their next class. 

Taeil smiles and snuggles close before falling asleep after making sure there was an alarm set for them to wake up. 

When the two friends woke up to the alarm, Yuta immediately jumps up and runs to the bathroom to get ready. He grabs his things he needs before putting his bra and shirt back on. He gets a makeup wipe before taking his makeup off and putting on different makeup. Yuta slips his shoes back on before looking at Taeil who stretches and sighs. 

“Ready for class?” Yui sighs and yawns before stretching. 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Taeil groans and grabs his bag while Yui grabs hers as they walk out of the dorm and to their next class. 

While walking to their next class, Taeil feels someone slip their arm around his waist causing him to screech and stop dead in his tracks. Yui shrieks as she falls over and glares at Taeil who blushes when he sees Youngho who chuckles softly and tightens his arm around Taeil’s waist. 

“Where are you two beauties headed too?” Youngho asks as he watches Taeil squirm in his hold. 

“To class, something you meatheads don’t like to do,” Yui smirks and juts her hip out more slightly for emphasis on her sassy remark. 

“Little kitten has claws,” Dongyoung smirks and laughs.

“Last time I checked, I was older than you Dongyoung,” Yui smirks and grabs her things from the ground before cracking her neck. 

“Youngho hyung stop antagonizing Taeil hyung and Yui,” Taeyong walks over to them and smiles as Yui blushes and walks to Taeil. 

“We need to go or we’re gonna be late,” Yui tugs on Taeil’s sleeve. 

“I’m trying but this giraffe of an oaf won’t let go of me!” Taeil screeches while glaring at Youngho who leans down and bites at Taeil’s neck then lets go and smirks. 

“Hi Yui,” Taeyong waves and smiles. 

“HI I NEED TO GO!” Yui screams and drags Taeil with her to their next class. 

Taeil laughs as they walk into their math class while Yui glares at her best friend. 

“That was kinda funny,” Taeil laughs as Yui rolls her eyes and sits in her chair before seeing Taeil pull out his phone. 

“You have a bite mark on your neck,” Yui smirks and pulls out her water bottle. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Taeil groans. 

“Yeah right,” Yui laughs and shakes her head. 

__________________________

The next day after classes Taeyong walks to Yui after their shared music class making her blush and panic inside slightly. Taeyong tilts his head to the side slightly while smiling happily at her. Yui giggles softly and holds her hand out for Taeyong to take who blushes and takes her hand. 

“Where to oppa?” Yui giggles more as Taeyong blushes a deeper shade of red. 

“There’s this really cool little quiet cafe if you wanna go there!” Taeyong grins at her as she nods her head and leans her head on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

Taeyong smiles and kisses the top of her head before they begin to walk out of the classroom leaving the rest of their friends confused. Taeyong and Yui walk towards the coffee shop while making small talk about random things. 

“What made you move from Japan all the way to Korea?” Taeyong asks while smiling. 

“I’ve been in Korea for a couple of years. I did my last two years of secondary school out here with Taeil. He’s my best friend. I wouldn’t be able to do anything without him,” Yui sighs and rubs her arm in embarrassment.

“See, I thought Taeil and you were dating,” Taeyong laughs softly while walking towards the small, dimly lit, coffee shop before opening the door for Yui and himself. 

“Oh ew. That’s like dating my brother,” Yui laughs and shakes her head before standing in front of the counter with Taeyong. 

Taeyong smiles and holds her hand while looking over the menu. Yui hums softly and looks over at Taeyong already knowing what she wants. 

“Do you know what you want?” Taeyong asks and smiles brightly at Yui who nods her head, “Tell me what you want and then go find a spot for us.” 

“Can I get an americano please?” Yui smiles and rocks on her heels before Taeyong nods and smiles at her. 

Yui grins before taking Taeyong’s bag and hers to a table close to the front counter. Yui gets out her notebook and binder while smiling. She pulls out her pencil bag to get her pencil then hums as she texts Taeil that she doesn’t know when she’ll be home. Yui closes her eyes and hums a random song while waiting for Taeyong. Yui bites at the end of her pencil as Taeyong sets their drinks and a hot sandwich in front of Yui. 

“Lee Taeyong!” Yui pouts and looks at Taeyong who grins. 

“What?” Taeyong grins at Yui and takes a sip of his drink. 

“You didn’t have to get me food!” Yui pouts and takes a sip of his drink. 

“I wanted to! We didn’t have a lunch break so I wanted to get you food. You can pay me back by going on a date with me,” Taeyong looks up at her and blushes lightly. 

Yui squeaks and blushes a deep red before nodding her head and smiling, “I think I can do that,” she giggles happily. 

Taeyong grins before taking a bite of his sandwich as Yui does the same with her sandwich and smiles brightly at Taeyong. Taeyong grins and blushes as Yui licks some of the crumbs off of her lips. 

“So what should we start out with?” Taeyong looks at Yui smiling brightly. 

“Hmm, I think we should start by starting with what the question is and what materials we are going to use,” Yui sips at her americano while looking at her notebook. 

“Yeah! That’d be a great start! Hey I have a baseball game tomorrow. Do you maybe want to come and see me?” Taeyong blushes lightly as Yui giggles while writing down some stuff for the experiment. 

“I’d love to. Is Youngho oppa gonna be there?” Yui giggles softly as Taeyong looks down in disappointment, “I’m only asking so I can bring Taeil with me,” Yui grins and looks at him. 

“Oh! Yeah Youngho will be there. I don’t know what Taeil hyung sees in Youngho hyung. He’s such an idiot,” Taeyong shakes his head as Yui laughs and shakes her head. 

“Trust me, you’ve never hung out with Taeil then,” Yui snorts and shakes her head before finishing her americano and looking at Taeyong. 

“Maybe they’re perfect for each other then,” Taeyong grins at Yui who nods her head and continues to write stuff down in her notebook. 

“It seems like it,” Yui giggles and looks up at Taeyong happily. 

Taeyong shyly grabs Yui’s hand before looking at her happily. Yui leans over the table to kiss Taeyong’s cheek, happily making him blush deeply. Taeyong giggles and kisses Yui’s cheek before she sits back down smiling. 

“So uh,” Taeyong blushes and looks at her, “What should we start to look out for at the store,” Taeyong rubs the back of his neck blushing a deep red. 

“Cereals that have different colored pieces, juices that are the same flavor and have different colors, and just any food with the same taste that’s colored differently,” Yui smiles as she continues to write stuff down before closing up her notebook and putting it back into her bag. 

“Oh sweet! That sounds easy enough!” Taeyong grins and begins to eat the sandwich he bought for himself, “Tell me about yourself! I feel like I know nothing about you,” Taeyong giggles as Yui shrugs and nods her head as she takes a bite of her sandwich. 

“I’m a huge anime fan. I also love playing video games! I used to play soccer in Japan, but don’t really have time to play here,” Yui giggles and looks at Taeyong, “I also love piercings which is why I have my ears and tongue pierced,” Yui smiles and winks at Taeyong who blushes. 

“Oh really? I’ve thought about getting a piercing, but I can’t due to baseball,” Taeyong frowns and pulls at his lip pouting. 

“I think you’d look hot as hell with a lip piercing, plus it’d be fun to pull at when we make out,” Yui smirks at Taeyong who chokes on his own saliva while blushing deeply. 

“You know you’re really bold and confident,” Taeyong finishes his sandwich, making Yui giggle and shrug her shoulders, “It’s okay. It makes you like hotter? Like you’re hot to begin with, but like the confidence is just hotter? Ah I’m sorry if that sounds rude,” Taeyong blushes and rubs at the back of his neck. 

“It’s okay cutie, but hey it’s getting late. I know that you need to get lots of sleep for baseball,” Yui stands up then grabs her bag while smiling at Taeyong who stands up with her, “I’ll see you tomorrow at the game,” Yui grins at Taeyong. 

Taeyong nods his head and smiles before leaning over and kissing her cheek. Yui grins and kisses Taeyong’s cheek before waving at him and leaving. She runs a hand through her silver dyed hair before walking to her dorm. She cracks her neck and sighs gently as she walks inside the dorm. 

“Taeil, I’m home!” Yuta takes his shirt and bra off sighing gently as Taeil walks into the room. 

“PUT A SHIRT ON!” Taeil screeches before hiding his face when Youngho walks in shirtless. 

“For a second I thought you were talking to me, but now I see,” Youngho smirks when he sees Yui, well Yuta. 

“YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TEXT ME? ‘Oh hey Yuta! Youngho and I are banging. Please keep your facade up until he leaves!” Yuta groans and wipes his makeup off with a makeup wipe. 

“To be fair, I already knew,” Youngho chuckles and hands Yuta a box of cookies, “Hungry?” 

“Why is the oaf here?” Yuta looks at Taeil before taking the box, “Thanks. Also how did you know?” 

“I’m gonna go sh-shower,” Taeil blushes and begins to gather things for his shower. 

“YOU GAVE HIM YOUR INSTAGRAM?! MOON TAEIL!” Yuta screams and runs after Taeil who screeches and falls on the ground as Yuta tackles him and straddles him, “Why?” 

“Because! I wanted to be able to like his pictures without being weird,” Taeil whines and pouts up at Yuta. 

“I won’t tell Taeyong,” Youngho sits on Taeil’s bed smiling at Yuta. 

“Fuck. I shouldn’t go tomorrow. He’s straight and all I’m doing is lying to him,” Yuta sighs and lays on his bed while clutching his pillow. 

“You should still come tomorrow. He really likes you Yuta. I’m sure he’ll like you regardless of gender. Taeyong is one of the sweetest guys I know. He’d be heartbroken if you didn’t come,” Youngho smiles at Yuta who sniffles and nods his head, “Also, I think you’re hotter as a guy than a female. You should also get your bellybutton pierced. We could go together! I’ve been wanting my nipples done,” Youngho smiles brightly as Yuta hugs the older tightly, “Don’t let anyone put you down and if they do, tell them Youngho is always watching,” Youngho chuckles softly as Yuta nods his head. 

“Can you please get off of my boyfriend?” Taeil sighs and shakes his head. 

“BOYFRIEND?!” Youngho and Yuta both shout at the same time, making Taeil cringe and shake his head. 

“That’s what I forgot,” Taeil rolls his eyes and flicks Youngho in the forehead, “Idiot you fucking asked me yesterday,” Taeil snorts and sits next to Youngho as Yuta moves back to his bed. 

“I sleep early one night and suddenly my best friend is engaged and pregnant with twins,” Yuta shakes his head before slipping his jeans off and looking for some sweatpants.

“Damn,” Taeil and Youngho both gawk at Yuta’s almost naked form making the younger blush and quickly slip his sweatpants on. 

“I hate both of you,” Yuta walks into the kitchen to grab a snack as he shakes his head. 

“Are you gonna tell Taeyong?” Taeil looks at Youngho who shakes his head and smiles, “Thank you.” 

“I’d never hurt Yuta or you,” Youngho kisses the top of his head. 

Yuta walks inside the room before throwing a snack at Youngho and Taeil. He sits on his bed before pulling out his phone and choking on his saliva.

“Why does Sicheng allow Yukhei to have his phone when he’s drunk?” Yuta shakes his head and plugs his phone in. 

“What now?” Taeil sighs and yawns as he snuggles into Youngho. 

“He’s an idiot. He’s texting me asking me if I’d ever love him,” Yuta snorts and shakes his head as he lays down and yawns. 

“Hey baby, I should get going. I’ve ignored Taeyong’s call twice now and if I don’t answer he’ll use the find my phone thing to come get me. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Youngho kisses Taeil gently before pulling away. 

“Okay love. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Taeil grins and hugs Youngho who waves and looks at Yuta. 

“You better be there tomorrow or I’m kicking your ass,” Youngho smirks as Yuta flips him off and groans before he shoos Youngho out. 

Once the older leaves, Taeil quickly crawls into bed with Yuta and snuggles him happily. Taeil kisses Yuta’s cheek and snuggles him happily. 

“I love you hyungie,” Yuta smiles at Taeil who giggles and snuggles into Yuta more. 

“I love you too Yuta,” Taeil smiles and closes his eyes. 

Yuta yawns and covers up with Taeil before slowly falling asleep to the sound of Taeil’s heartbeat. 

__________________________

The morning of the next day passes quickly with both Yuta and Taeil not having classes. When it was time to get ready for the baseball game, Taeil drops a giant bomb on Yuta. 

“So, uh, dont hate me, or Youngho,” Taeil bites his lip as he looks at Yuta who was currently slipping on fishnets. 

“Don’t you fucking tell me we are getting dragged to an afterparty,” Yuta glares at Taeil as he grabs black, ripped, skinny jeans.

“Well listen,” Taeil blushes a deep red making Yuta groan and grabs one of his bras before slipping it on, “I can’t help it! Youngho was basically like ‘you and Yuta are coming to this party we have afterwards no matter what.’ It’s not like I could say no!” Taeil whines and looks at Yuta who has now become Yui. 

“I can’t stand you,” Yui groans and slips a black off the shoulders crop top on. 

“Hate me tomorrow,” Taeil sighs and gets dressed sighing softly. 

Yui slips on some combat boots and a black and red choker before walking to the bathroom with her makeup bag. Yui sighs and does her makeup while thinking about the afterparty. She applies a light pink lipstick with a sparkly lip gloss over it. She winks at herself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and looking at Taeil who picks at his nail polish. 

“Let’s go,” Yui sighs and slips her phone into her pocket before holding out her hand to Taeil. 

Taeil grabs Yui’s hand before they leave their dorm and walk towards the baseball field. The two laugh about things they’ve seen on social media while walking towards the field. 

“Do you have snacks?” Yui looks at Taeil and smiles brightly at Taeil who nods his head and holds up his book bag, “Sweet!” Yui giggles and shrieks when an arm wraps around her waist. 

“Youngho said to do it! He said it’s how he wooed Taeil hyung!” Taeyong freaks out and moves his arm, causing Youngho, Dongyoung, and Jungwoo to laugh. 

“You wooed me by just being yourself Lee Taeyong,” Yui kisses Taeyong’s cheek while smiling and hugging him. 

“I’m glad you came,” Taeyong smiles and buries his face in Yui’s hair, “Are you coming to the party after the game?” 

“I wouldn’t miss any chance to see you,” Yui grins at Taeyong who blushes a deep red and nods his head. 

“We gotta go practice, but we’ll meet you here after the game?” Youngho kisses Taeil’s temple. 

“You got it!” Taeil grins and waves at Youngho as the four baseball players walk out to the dugout. 

“Fuck he’s so cute,” Yui sighs as Taeyong turns to look at Yui and blows a kiss to her. 

Yui giggles and blows a kiss back before taking Taeil to a seat close to the dugout. Taeil rolls his eyes at the two before taking his seat next to Yui and opening his book bag. He grabs a lollipop and hands it to Yui who unwraps it and pops it in her mouth. Taeil smiles brightly as he pops one into his mouth just as the game starts. The two best friends watch in amazement as their team catches the opposing teams ball three times in a row signaling a change of sides. Yui bites her lip as she watches Taeyong go up to the plate. Yui grips at Taeil’s jeans as Taeyong gets into his stance. Yui bites at her lip as she watches the ball rocket towards Taeyong. Taeyong hits the ball with precision and grins as he watches the ball go out of the field signaling a home run. 

“LEE TAEYONG!” Yui screams as everyone stands up screaming in joy. 

Taeyong grins to himself as he runs to the home plate happily with the sound of Yui screaming his name ingrained into his brain. 

The game continued for the next eight innings with the home team winning. Taeil and Yui by the end were screaming and jumping around for their boys winning the game. The two best friends walk off the bleachers and towards the concession stand where they met the boys before the game. Taeil giggles softly as Yui rocks back and forth on her heels. Yui blushes lightly when she sees the four boys walk up to them. 

“Sorry I smell like sweat,” Youngho chuckles as he hugs Taeil tightly. 

“It’s okay! You’ve never been around Yui after she plays soccer,” Taeil giggles and winces when Yui smacks the back of his head. 

“Hi Yui,” Taeyong grins and hugs Yui tightly. 

“Hi Yongie,” Yui snuggles into him happily. 

“You guys ready?” Dongyoung smirks and looks at Yui, “It’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah I’m ready. Let’s go,” Yui glares at Dongyoung before looking at Youngho who points to his phone, “I have to go to the bathroom really quick,” Yui takes Taeil and drags him into a family bathroom before closing and locking the door. 

Yui opens her phone and looks at the message before sighing softly, “How does Dongyoung and Jungwoo know?” 

“They know Hansol,” Taeil sighs and shows her a picture that Youngho had sent him. 

“Mother of fucking god. If it isn’t my instagram giving me away, it’s my fucking ex boyfriend,” Yui groans before closing her eyes. 

Yui walks over to the mirror then adds some lip gloss to his lips and pulls up the fishnets before smirking at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom with Taeil. Taeil watches Yui from behind as she walks over to Taeyong. Taeil holds Youngho’s hand and blushes a deep red. 

“Is he okay?” Youngho whispers to Taeil quietly then smiles when Taeil nods his head. 

“Yongie? Are you okay?” Yui pouts and clings to the older male. 

“Yeah I’m good beautiful!” Taeyong grins at her before leaning over and kissing her cheek. 

“Let’s go. I can’t handle heteros,” Jungwoo rolls his eyes as he begins to walk with Dongyoung. 

Yui runs up and kicks him in the butt making Jungwoo yelp and the group to laugh at the two. Yui walks back to Taeyong and holds his hand as they walk to the house the party was being held at. 

By the time the group of six arrives at the house, the party had already begun. Taeyong begins to greet everyone while Yui walks over to grab a bottle of juice. 

“We haven’t told Taeyong by the way,” Dongyoung wraps an arm around Yui’s waist. 

“We knew before Youngho hyung by the way,” Jungwoo giggles and wraps his arm around the other side of Yui’s waist. 

“I figured. Hansol did mention being friends with a couple named Dongyoung and Jungwoo. I just didn’t put two and two together,” Yui rolls her eyes as she sips the juice. 

“Can you guys get your hand off of my girl please?” Taeyong scoffs as Dongyoung and Jungwoo snort and move away, “They weren’t bothering you were they?” 

“Not anymore than usual,” Yui giggles and snuggles into Taeyong as he pulls her close. 

Taeyong chuckles softly and presses a soft kiss to Yui’s neck making her blush and bite her lip. 

“Hey! Yui they have a dance game! Come play with me!” Taeil grabs Yui’s hand and drags her away from Taeyong making the both of them groan when their bodies are separated. 

After Yui promptly beat everyone at the game, an hour had passed allowing the alcohol to sink into some of the party goers who decided to drink. Taeyong hands Yui a water bottle making her giggle before downing the water bottle and throwing it in the trash. Taeyong smiles brightly at Yui before taking her to the group of people sitting around and playing a game. Taeyong and Yui sit down, Taeyong sitting next to the basketball captain Jung Yoonoh and Yui sitting next to Youngho. 

“Alright so we’re playing a classic game of truth or dare,” Yoonoh takes a sip of his soju before smirking at the group, “Who wants to go first?” Yoonoh asks before looking around the group and making eye contact with Dongyoung, “Why don’t you start us off Dongyoung?” 

Dongyoung rolls his eyes and throws back the last bit of his beer before looking at Taeyong and smirking, “Truth or dare Ty?” 

“Fuck it,” Taeyong bites his lip and exhales a shaky breath, “Dare,” he looks at Dongyoung who smirks more and cracks his neck. 

“I dare you to keep Yui on the lap for the rest of the game,” Dongyoung grins as Taeyong blushes but pulls Yui into his lap making the younger female blush a deep red and glare at Dongyoung, “Your turn Taeyong,” Dongyoung giggles. 

Taeyong looks around the room before biting his lip and looking at Youngho, “Youngho, truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Youngho responds almost immediately, not wanting to do anything to Taeil in public. 

“Where’s the craziest place you’ve had sex?” Taeyong smirks as Yui giggles as he looks at Youngho. 

“T-Taeil and Y-Yui’s kitchen,” Youngho blushes, making Taeil giggle shyly and Yui choke on her saliva. 

“I MAKE RAMEN IN THAT KITCHEN! I COOK IN THAT KITCHEN! YOU TWO BETTER HAVE STERILIZED THAT FUCKING KITCHEN OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY FOOD AGAIN!” Yui screams towards the two causing the giant group to erupt into laughter. 

“Well I mean you walked in right after we were done cleaning the kitchen,” Taeil giggles then shrieks when Yui glares at him, “Okay never again in the kitchen,” Taeil nods his head towards Youngho. 

“Okay, Yui, truth or dare,” Youngho smirks at Yui who bites at her lip while glaring at him. 

“Dare, Seo Youngho,” Yui smirks before grabbing a shot from Yoonoh and downing it. 

“I dare you to grind on Taeyong to get him hard,” Youngho smirks and downs his beer as Taeil chokes on his saliva. 

“Continue on with the game, skip my turn,” Yui smirks as she turns in Taeyong’s lap before straddling his legs and smirking, “Don’t get too excited now,” Yui whispers to Taeyong before she ghosts her lips over Taeyong’s neck. 

Taeyong grips onto Yui’s waist as she slowly moves her hips against Taeyong’s, their breaths shuddering at the same time. Yui bites at Taeyong’s neck as she continues to grind into him. Taeyong whimpers quietly into Yui’s ear causing the younger female to shudder and grind harder against him. Yui begins to stop when she feels Taeyong become hard. She turns around in his lap to hopefully hide her, well his boner slowly forming. Taeyong blushes a deep red and pulls her back to kiss at her neck. 

“I think you two need a room. Guest room, up the stairs, second door on the left,” Yoonoh chuckles and shoos them away. 

Taeyong stands up and drags Yui to the room that Yoonoh told them. Yui blushes lightly before she sees Taeyong sitting on the bed, a blush creeping down his chest. Yui pushes him down on the bed before she hovers over him and kisses him deeply. Taeyong moans out into the kiss before he kisses back and slides his hands to Yui’s thigh. Yui was too involved with tangling her tongue with Taeyong’s to realize Taeyong ghosting his hand over Yui’s upper thigh. Taeyong pulls away from Yui to look at her in shock. 

“Yui?” Taeyong looks at her in shock as Yui stands up and bites her lip. 

“Fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to get this far. I didn’t think you’d actually like me so I never imagined us like this,” Yui sighs before looking at Taeyong. 

“Just,” Taeyong starts before looking at her, “Tell me who you really are.” 

“My name is Nakamoto Yuta. I’m a Japanese male who really wanted to go to this school. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’ll go,” Yuta stands up and walks towards the door before he’s stopped by Taeyong. 

“I never said I wanted you to go. Yuta, I’m an in the closet bisexual. Gender and genitals don’t really matter to me. Now I just need to know if you’re a top or bottom,” Taeyong grins and pulls Yuta close to him. 

“I’m a power bottom,” Yuta blushes lightly as Taeyong grins and nods.

“Yuta, I’ve been good today. Can you help me please?” Taeyong looks up at Yuta innocently then grins when Yuta shudders and slips his shirt and bra off before straddling Taeyong again, “I promise I’ll be good for you,” Taeyong moans out. 

“You’re always a good boy for me baby boy,” Yuta growls and grinds against Taeyong. 

Taeyong moans out before pulling at his own shirt. Yuta helps undress the older male before he unbuttons his jeans and slips them off. Yuta straddles Taeyong’s waist again then grabs the older’s hands and puts them on his ass. Taeyong bites his lip before he travels his hands to Yuta’s entrance then gaps when he feels the plug inside of Yuta. 

“I didn’t think I’d end up at this party or in this position when I put it in this morning. I thought of you. I kept thinking about you under me and me riding you,” Yuta leans closer to Taeyong before whispering in his ear, “I kept thinking about you fucking me as you whined for me,” Yuta smirks as he sits back up. 

“Yuta please. Need in you,” Taeyong mewls and whines at Yuta. 

Yuta grabs a condom from the bedside table and opens the foil wrapper while staring at Taeyong. Yuta grabs the lube and smirks at the older as he puts the condom on Taeyong before lubing him up. 

“Yuta oh fuck,” Taeyong moans loudly and throws his head back. 

Yuta smirks more before pulling the plug out and moaning at Taeyong, “Ready?” 

Taeyong nods his head as he grips Yuta’s waist while Yuta sinks down to the hilt of Taeyong’s cock making the both of them moan. Yuta smirks down at Taeyong before sliding up and slamming back down again. 

“Yuta! Fuck!” Taeyong cries out as Yuta giggles and moves Taeyong’s hands to Yuta’s chest, “God you’re so fucking pretty.” 

“Sh-Shut up,” Yuta blushes and moans loudly as he slams down on Taeyong. 

Yuta continues to fuck himself on Taeyong’s cock with a quick, but rythmatic pace. Yuta yelps as Taeyong flips them over and smirks at him. Taeyong begins to slam into Yuta causing Yuta to cry out in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck Taeyong! Right there!” Yuta cries out as he grips onto Taeyong. 

Taeyong moans loudly as he thrusts into Yuta rhythmically, keeping the younger in place by gripping his hips. Yuta arches his back and cries out while clenching down on Taeyong. Taeyong moans loudly and continues to thrust into Yuta, his hips stuttering and thrusts becoming less rhythmic. Yuta whimpers out as Taeyong sucks a hickey into his neck. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Yuta cries out loudly as Taeyong groans in agreement. 

Yuta arches his back as Taeyong slams in, hitting that bundle of nerves that has the younger seeing stars. Taeyong moans out and cums into the condom when Yuta’s walls clench around him. Yuta and Taeyong blush and pant as Taeyong slides out. The older of the two takes the condom off and ties it up before throwing it in the trash. 

“You wanna throw that thing away and I’ll give you one of my shirts?” Taeyong blushes as Yuta nods and throws his bra and shirt away, “Do you like the fishnets?” 

“Yeah,” Yuta blushes and sits up before wincing slightly, “Do you have any boxers though? I ripped these ones so I’m gonna throw them away,” Yuta blushes as he strips the fishnets off of his body. 

“Hey Yuta?” Taeyong asks as he hands the male some extra clothes from the dresser. 

“Yeah?” Yuta blushes as he slowly slips the clothes on before putting his shoes and choker back on. 

“Do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?” Taeyong blurts out and blushes a deep red. 

Yuta jumps up from the table before kissing Taeyong then pulling away, “I’d love to be your boyfriend!” 

Taeyong grins and pecks Yuta’s lips before taking the male back out to the group. Yuta snuggles into Taeyong happily when Taeyong sits next to Youngho and pulls Yuta into his lap. 

“Yui, you look a little different,” Yoonoh looks at Taeyong and Yuta making Yuta giggle. 

“What’s up guys! My name is Nakamoto Yuta and I have a dick,” Yuta pulls his shirt up showing the flat chest. 

“I have an idiot for a boyfriend,” Taeyong snorts before kissing Yuta deeply. 

Yuta grins into the kiss and holds Taeyong’s hand tightly. The group cheers happily as the two pull away from the kiss. The two males couldn’t be happier with what happened.


End file.
